


It Takes One Shot To Remember

by Lucky_L



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Barricade Day, M/M, There is no plot only feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_L/pseuds/Lucky_L
Summary: Grantaire dreamedCombeferre's days go byEveryone knows CourfeyracAnd Enjolras' mind is a puzzle(or, the triumvirate+Grantaire Reincarnation AU)
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35





	1. Illusions of an artist's mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first work on AO3 and on this fandom so I hope you like it! 
> 
> Thanks to [cou-fey-rac](http://cou-fey-rac.tumblr.com) for being my beta. Go check out her Tumblr because it's great. Really great.
> 
> Also, I know there are lots of things happening right now so please be careful and try to help however you can!

Grantaire dreamed

He dreamed of dominoes, of wine bottles, of jokes and laughs and talks

He dreamed of Paris, of her streets, of kids running through them, of old cafés with back rooms

He dreamed of friends, of canes and bald heads, of workers' caps, of fighter's fists, about flowers and poetry, of glasses and books, of smiles and curls

He dreamed of an blond-haired angel in a red waistcoat, blue eyed nd with fire burning inside him

He dreamed of respect, of worship, of love

He dreamed of disdain, of disappointment, of pain

He dreamed of gunpowder, of blood, of silence

He dreamed of smiles and clasped hands

Everytime he we woke up, he tried to settle his mind, his dreams. He tried to paint. He tried that all those things didn't disappear. He tried not to lose whatever was all of that. Maybe it wasn't all good but...

The friendship...

The acceptance...

The love...

Whenever the dreams faded away, he felt empty. He wanted those things. He wanted to hold them and never let them go.

But they were only illusions of an artist's mind


	2. A Guide to days gone by

23 years ago, he was born

(211 years ago, he was born)

18 years ago, he got his first glasses

15 years ago, his grandmother was diagnosed with cancer

14 years and 11 months ago, he decided he was going to study medicine

11 years ago, his parents brought him his first encyclopedia. It was about moths

9 years ago, he met Courfeyrac in one of his classes

(200 years ago, Courfeyrac moved to the house next door)

8 years and 364 days ago, he fell in love with Courfeyrac

5 years ago, both of them moved to Paris to attend university

4 years and a half ago, he found his favorite book shop

4 years and a week ago, Courfeyrac introduced him to Enjolras

(196 years ago, he ran into Enjolras in a library)

4 years ago, he knew he had found one of his best friends

4 years ago, he was still in love with Courfeyrac

3 years and 9 months ago, there was a new barista working on the Musain

3 years and 9 months ago, Feuilly joined their group, bringing Bahorel with him

(192 years ago, Bahorel and Feuilly invited him to go fencing with them)

3 years, 8 months and 2 weeks ago, he met Jehan in the book store

(191 years and a half ago, Jehan lent him a book)

3 years and 7 months ago, he was still in love with Courfeyrac

3 years and 5 months ago, they started Les Amis de l'ABC

(191 years ago, Les Amis de l'ABC got the back room of the Musain for themselves)

3 years ago, he met Joly on a conference

2 years and 11 months ago, Joly and Bossuet joined Les Amis

(190 years ago, he had to calm down Joly because Bossuet was very ill and couldn't get out of bed)

2 years and a half ago, he was still in love with Courfeyrac

2 years and 2 months ago, he asked Courfeyrac on a date

2 years, 1 month and 3 weeks ago, he kissed Courfeyrac

(188 years and 10 months ago, they talked of revolution between kisses)

2 years and a month ago, they made it official

1 year ago, he saw a street artist starting a graffiti

(188 years and a half ago he discovered that it was very difficult to beat Grantaire on any type of fight, even when he was drunk)

Half a year ago, he found himself again on the street where he had seen the artist painting

Half a year ago, he saw a beautiful version of "Liberty Guiding the People"

(188 years and 1 month ago, Enjolras was holding a red flag)

A week ago, they were organized a rally

(188 years ago, they were planning a revolution)

6 days ago, they spread the news to everyone they could

(188 years ago, he went to Picpus to talk about their plans)

5 days ago, they made banners

(188 years ago, they built a barricade)

4 days ago, Courfeyrac hugged him and told him that everything was going to be alright

(188 ago, he kissed Courfeyrac before going to help the wounded)

3 days ago, Enjolras was driving him mad repeating all the time his speech

(188 years ago, he heard their chief talk about the future)

2 days ago, the rally turned violent

(188 years ago, the National Guard brought cannons)

2 days ago, he punched a cop to protect Enjolras

(188 years ago, he offered himself to shoot a soldier)

2 days ago, they had to take Courfeyrac to the hospital, while he got arrested

(188 years ago, Courfeyrac was shot)

A day ago, he got to see his boyfriend at the Hospital

A day ago, he was able to hug Courfeyrac again

(188 years ago he hugged Courfeyrac's corpse when his heart stopped beating)

9 hours ago, he was sleeping with Courfeyrac by his side

(188 years ago, a bayonet pierced him three times while he was trying to help a soldier. He was still crying for Courfeyrac)

(188 years ago, their corpes lay side by side)

Today, he woke up with a strong pain in his chest and tears in his eyes


	3. The well-known qualities of a perfect Centre

Everybody knew how Courfeyrac was like

Courfeyrac was extrovert. He didn't have any problem talking with strangers, or even flirting with them. He could talk with anyone, and make it feel like they were old friends

Courfeyrac was chaotic. He couldn't stay still, and his ideas had no filter.

(He still owed Enjolras and Combeferre another microwave after setting theirs in fire)

Courfeyrac always did everything he could to help people. He had "adopted" Marius when he ran away from home. He had helped him find a job. And all of this when he barely knew him

(And Marius had been owing him money for almost two centuries. The problem was that none of them remembered it)

Courfeyrac knew how to listen. He could listen to Joly complain about all the diseases that they could suffer, and he was able to remember most of it. He could also calm Joly when the anxiety that thinking about all of this produced him took control of his body

Courfeyrac loved hats. He had a closet full of them, from party hats full of glitter to formal hats. Most of them had been gifted by Bahorel, who had found them the greatest and easiest present to give on birthdays and Christmas parties

(Still, he never wore them on rallies)

(In another life, a cannon destroyed completely his hat)

Courfeyrac laughed at everything. That was why he found excellent company on Bossuet, whose unfortunate life brought with it the best and funniest stories. It wasn't unusual to find both of them on the Musain, laughing at the latest disgrace of the Eagle

Courfeyrac loved making presents. Each time he saw something that reminded him of his friends, he wrote it down on a small notebook and bought it at the smallest opportunity for celebration

(He once found an paint case with the shape of a bottle of wine. He couldn't help but laugh about how much Grantaire would love it)

(Then, he remembered he didn't know someone called like that)

Courfeyrac loved kids. He loved his little niece, who he could play for hours with. He loved babysitting with Jehan, even if no one thought they could take care of a child without setting something on fire. And he loved the children of the streets. He loved to play with them and share his food, even if he didn't know them

(Gavroche will be proud. But neither of them knew about the other one)

Courfeyrac flirted with everyone. Every night he went out, he ended up with 10 new phone numbers on his phone. Even so, he never called. He said it wasn't his style

(There was a person he had never flirted with. Months later, when they were cuddling in bed, Combeferre asked him why

"Because I was afraid" had said Courfeyrac)

But if there was something that stood out about Courfeyrac, was how much he loved his friends. He always said that he would die for them

And he was sure about that

(He could have saved himself, but Enjolras would have been executed. So he left his hideout to shoot the guard that was about to kill their chief.

He was shot twice. One bullet pierced his stomach; the other one, his chest

He died on Combeferre's arms)

His dreams only made this fact more evident


	4. The puzzling mind of an idealist

Enjolras' mind was like a puzzle

It was hard for him to make things make sense. Even when everything seemingly fitted, there was something missing. 

When he was 14 years old, he bought himself a puzzle, a real one that showed all the color gamut. Whenever his mind organized itself a bit, he placed a piece. More order meant more pieces.

His first piece, a crimson one, was placed when he admitted that his parents were wrong.

He placed three the first time he argued with them

Ten when he came out

Five when he ran away from home

He placed two garnet pieces when he bought his red jacket, not sure why.

He placed ten yellow pieces when he met Courfeyrac

The next ten pieces, all blue, belonged to Combeferre

Four orange pieces were placed when they were back from the Musain

(Green remained intact)

He placed ten cyan pieces after meeting Feuilly

Next day, ten pink ones, belonging to Bahorel

Jehan received their ten pieces, a mixture of black and white, after a few days. They placed them themselves.

All of them placed twenty-five pieces the day they created Les Amis de l'ABC. They were red and black.

(That day, he dreamed of gunpowder, he woke up and added other five black ones)

Bossuet and Joly came together. Twenty pieces found their place on the puzzle, ten for each one.

(They were close to green. Even so, it remained intact)

The first rally they organized received five pieces

The first time they got arrested, seven

(Though he added six more when, while placing them, the memory of him surrounded by cops came to his mind)

His first big speech received its own nine pieces

(He saw an old man cheering him among the crowd)

(That day he dreamed about flags on barricades)

(He placed eight pieces on his puzzle in the morning)

He tried to help a kid on the street, but he refused to receive his help. Even so, when he went to sleep that night, there were seven more pieces on the puzzle.

Marius came to a meeting, dragged by Courfeyrac. He was filled up with rage at the and of it. But at the end, he received his ten pieces, different pastel shades.

His friends found the Corinth. That day, he only placed one piece. A dark one.

(It was almost green)

The second day they went to the Corinth, he noticed a guy about his age sitting on the corner. He was drawing.

(That day, he dreamed of smiles and clasped hands.)

(When he woke up, he placed the first piece completely green)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks!
> 
> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Also, I have a [Tumblr](https://luckysheikah.tumblr.com/) so come and say hi!


End file.
